Setting Sail
by Ruby Sparrow
Summary: *AU The 17th Century* Captain Larabee and the crew of the cargo ship, The Seven Seas thought it would be just another shipment but they soon find out that their hope for a early start was just that.


**Summary:** Captain Larabee and the crew of the cargo ship the Seven Seas thought it would just be another shipment but they soon find out that their hope for a early start was just that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with The Magnificent Seven in any way and in no way getting paid for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it.

**AU: **The 17th Century

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes:** This was written a few months ago for the yahoo group 'The Free Spirits' monthly challenge, winning first place for the Mag7 February 2009 challenge of 'Friday the 13th'. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Setting Sail**

By: Ruby Sparrow

JD continued running through town, ducking in and out of the crowd in the market that morning.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" JD yelled over his shoulder not wanting to stop. _Of all the days we could have set sail on,_ he thought. He'd had a bad feeling about this voyage from the day it was announced and this morning was just proving his feelings right.

"Slow down!"

"Where are you going so fast kid!?"

He couldn't slow down knowing that Captain Larabee would very well leave him behind if he was late. Rounding the corner to the dock he could just make out the captain and first mate, ship's navigator Vin Tanner, standing by the gangplank. The rest of the crew of the Seven Seas was loading her cargo.

"Dunne! Where have you been?" Chris asked as JD slowed to a walk in front of the ship.

"Sorry Chris," JD looked at the others as they started pulling a box up onto the ship. "Truth is I thought you were joking about setting sail today."

"What's wrong with today?" Vin asked rolling up the map that they had been going over.

"Well…it's Friday."

"Ship sailed on a Friday 'fore."

"Yeah but we never set sail on a Friday, you know what they say about ships that set sail on Friday."

"No."

"What?"

JD just stared in shock at the older sailors standing before him. "They say that all those ships had trouble along the way. Cargo gone missing, supplies went bad and they get hit by really bad storms."

"Master Dunne, surely you're not suggesting that you believe in silly old wives' tales?" The supply master asked as he walking over to the three.

"Sure I do Ezra, its bad luck to set sail on Friday," JD almost yelled, "and it's worst today 'cause it's the 13th."

Chris just shook his head as Vin and Ezra tried not laugh at the boy. "Ezra, are we ready?"

"As you can see, we just need to finish loading this…"

"LOOK OUT!"

All turned in time to see Buck Wilmington, the ship gunner, jumping out of the way of the crate, wood shattering with a cash and pieces flying everywhere. All four took off at a run. "You alright, Buck?" Chris asked lending a hand to the fallen man.

"Sure thing Hoss." Buck just brushed himself off looking towards the remains of the box and bolts of fabric that had been in it. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Chris looked on as Vin knelt down looking over the rope, "Ezra, how old's this rope?"

"I purchased that rope from a friend of mine just the other week but I can assure you that is the last time I do business with him."

"Look like it just brook," Vin answered seeing the look on his captain's face.

"Geez, Buck could have been killed and…"

"Not now JD."

"But Chris…"

"Just clean this mess up I don't want to fall too far behind schedule." He headed to the gangplank pushing past the last two members of the crew who were running down to check on Buck.

"You 'right?" Nathan, the ship medic asked, eyeing the gunner for any wounds.

"I'm fine Nat. What was Chris talking about JD?"

"Our dear Mr. Dunne believes that to set sail on Friday is in two words 'bad luck'," Ezra answered before JD could say anything. Standish was writing something on the small notepad that he always carried with him.

"Well it is! Everyone knows that!" JD yelled over the laughter from his friends.

"JD…everyone knows…that it's just…a…old wives tale," Buck said trying to catch his breath. He placed his arm over the youth's shoulder as they all started up the ramp to the ship, "Come on we gotta get this cleaned up."

"But…"

"BUCK!"

The boys stopped dead in their tracks as Chris came storming out of the captain quarters. He didn't get very far before slipping on some water left from Buck's mopping earlier, his hands reached out for anything to grab to keep from falling. Only after straighten himself did he realize that the rope he had grab was connected to a net that was holding barrels of apples and oranges, barrels which were now spread out across the deck and gangplank.

"Buck, you know better then to leave puddles on the deck," Chris shouted but no answer came. "Buck?" Looking towards the ramp where his crew had been standing there was now no one. "Where are you fellas?" As he started over the sound of splashing water floated to his ears, looking over the railing he found the missing crew and none of them look too happy. Chris didn't ask what happened after seeing the barrels also floating in the water around them.

"Well, now what do you guys say?" JD quickly regretted asking his question, as he was pushed under by five pairs of hands.

"What are you boys doing?"

Seven heads turned towards the dock to see Lord Travis staring on with a confused look, while his daughter-in-law, Lady Mary held her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"We were just getting ready to set sail on the cargo run you set for us." Chris answered walking down the ramp to stand with the manager and owner of the Seven Seas.

"What? Today?"

"Didn't ya say that you wanted the shipment there as soon as possible?" Vin asked as he climbed onto the dock turning back to help Ezra up.

"Well, yes but…I would also like for you boys to make it back from the voyage."

"What?" Seven voices sounded as one and Buck stopped in helping JD, who was just getting out of the water.

Finally claming down from her laughter Lady Mary just shook her head at the crew, "I'm suspire Captain Larabee, an experienced sailor like yourself and you as well Mr. Tanner."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, hoping that the answer wasn't what he thought it was going to be.

"I thought all good sailors knew that it's bad luck to set sail on a Friday."

"See I told you…" JD's mouth was filled with water as Buck pushed him back off the dock.

"Look the lad can fly." Ezra said to the crew.

"He can swim to." Buck was heard that day as the crew began to walk away, following their captain.

"Where are you men going?" Mary asked as the captain and crew, minus one, headed off back into the busy streets of town.

"Traven."

FIN

**Author's Note:** I had lots of fun writing this and I learned some things too. I did some looking into the history of Friday the 13th and found that in the olden days sailors really did have the fear of setting sail on Friday and since the number 13 was bad luck to begin with...well they didn't have any hope on Fridays that fell on the 13th, even if the captain could get the ship out to open water.


End file.
